The Colour of Happiness
by liivencht17
Summary: "aku tidak mau Sooman tau tentang keberadaan Yoohee, Yun.." pinta Jaejoong. "aku akan menjaga Yoohee dengan baik, Boo. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir" ucap Yunho. "Jung Yunho. Kim Jaejoong. Hadapi akhir dari hubungan kalian.." - CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! RnR please :
1. Chapter 1

_'i will fight for them, and no one can stop me. not even you'_

**The Colour of Happiness**

Written by :

Marchellyne Ivashkov

Rate :

PG-15

Genre :

Life ; Romance

Casts :

Kim Jaejoong ; Jung Yunho ; Kim Yoohee ; Park Yoochun ; Kim Junsu ; Shim Changmin

Disclaimer :

all the casts belong to theirselves , author only have the story

.

Typo(s) may applied (=_=)v

* * *

><p>Seorang namja duduk termenung di sebuah taman, menatap ke arah cup cappuccino hangat di tangannya. Udara musim dingin yang berhembus cukup kencang, membuat tubuhnya sedikit menggigil karna angin tersebut sudah mulai menusuk kedalam tubuhnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, menghembuskan nafasnya ke udara yang seakan terlihat seperti uap. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, melihat ke 4 angka digital di layar iPhonenya.<p>

09.06 AM, ya.. 36 menit sudah berlalu, terbuang percuma hanya untuk menunggu. Ia menekukkan tubuhnya ke depan, berusaha menghilangkan hawa dingin yang nyaris membekukan tubuhnya. Ia bosan menunggu. Jika bukan demi sebuah hal yang penting, ia tidak akan pernah mau untuk menunggu seseorang hingga lebih dari 30 menit, tanpa kepastian seperti ini. Bodoh, itulah kata yang terlintas dibenaknya saat ini. Ia cukup terlihat seperti orang bodoh, menunggu, menjadi pusat perhatian orang dengan penampilannya yang cukup 'unik', ditambah dengan udara dingin yang nyaris membekukan tubuhnya. Kata bodoh itu pun terus terucap berkali-kali dalam benaknya.

"apa sudah lama menungguku?" tanya seseorang namja paruh baya, mengeratkan mantel tebalnya lalu duduk tepat di sampingnya. Sang namja yang sudah lama menunggu itu hanya berdeham pelan, kembali memposisikan tubuhnya duduk bersandar di kursi taman. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"tidak, hanya sudah 36 menit aku duduk seperti orang bodoh disini menunggumu" ucap namja itu dingin, kembali meminum cappuccinonya yang hampir mendingin. Sang namja paruh baya hanya meresponnya dengan sebuah tawa kecil, meremehkan. Ia merai sebuah amplop berwarna putih dari saku dalam mantelnya, meletakkannya di atas kursi, ditengah-tengah mereka. Perhatian lawan bicaranya pun tertarik ke arah benda yang baru saja ia letakkan.

"Jaejoong-ah, tinggalkan Seoul bersama kedua orang teman bodohmu itu. Jauhi anak asuhku" ucap sang namja paruh baya itu santai, diikuti dengan dehaman pelan. Jaejoong, lawan bicaranya, menyipitkan kedua matanya yang tertutup oleh kacamata hitamnya. Ia tertawa pahit, melemparkan pandangannya ke langit sesaat. Kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan pun dilepaskan, menatap namja paruh baya dihadapannya dengan sebuah tatapan sinis, tajam menusuk.

"uangmu, tidak berlaku untuk memerintahku, Lee Sooman'ssi" respon Jaejoong, nada bicara yang tidak kalah meremehkan. Ia meletakkan gelas cappuccinonya, melipat kedua tangannya. "kamu tidak berhak membayarku untuk hal ini, aku tidak akan mengganggu anak-anak asuhmu yang lain. Tidak perlu khawatir"

"benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu.. aku tidak perlu khawatir" jawab Sooman, tersenyum sedikit lega dan bahagia karna semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang ia prediksi. Jaejoong berdiri, menatap rendah namja paruh baya di hadapan matanya. Senyum yang manis, menyembunyikan seluruh pemikirannya juga ide-ide licik yang sudah ia rancang dengan baik dalam otaknya.

"tapi tidak dengan kedua rekan baikku, Sooman'ssi.." ucap Jaejoong pelan.

Kedua mata Lee Sooman terbuka besar, seakan kembali ditarik ke gerbang awal kebahagiaannya oleh kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh mantan anak asuhnya dulu.

"aku akan terus berperang untuk menyelamatkan mereka berdua…. Dari ketidakadilan yang aku, Yoochun, juga Junsu rasakan 3 tahun yang lalu. Aku akan membawa Yunho dan Changmin keluar dari manejemen busukmu itu"

"kamu tidak akan pernah bisa, Jaejoong-ah. Kekuatan yang kamu miliki, bukanlah tandinganku.."

"aku tidak lemah, tua Bangka. Jika Yunho tidak bisa membuat kami bersatu lagi karna adanya nyawamu berdiri ditengah-tengah kami.. maka.. aku yang akan membuat kami bersatu kembali dan memusnahkan segala penghalang yang ada" ucap Jaejoong menusuk, disertai dengan tatapanya yang tajam. Ia kembali mengenakan kacamatanya. Tatapannya yang lurus mengarah ke jalan setapak, menunjukkan sisi kharismanya.

"kamu memulai perang denganku, Kim Jaejoong.." ucap Sooman kesal. Ia mengretakkan giginya, menatap Jaejoong dengan ekspresi wajah yang benar-benar menggambarkan bahwa ia sangat membenci sosok dihadapannya.

"memang. Setidaknya berperang denganmu bukanlah hal baru bagiku juga Yoochun dan Junsu. Aku sudah biasa.. lebih baik persiapkan rencana-rencana busukmu itu dengan baik sebelum akhirnya aku melemparkanmu ke gerbang kekalahan juga rasa malu yang teramat sangat menerpa kehidupanmu"

**...**

"appa pulang.." ucap Jaejoong ketika ia melangkah masuk kedalam apartmentnya. Suara gaduh yang sudah sering didengarnya ketika ia kembali ke apartmentnya selalu menjadi sambutan merdu baginya. Namun, tidak dengan kali ini.

"HYUUUUNNGGG~~~!" teriak seseorang dengan suara khas cemprengnya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"ommo, ommo! Yoohee-ah~ jangan mainkan itu.. aigooo"

"Yoohee-ah, jangan ya~ sini.. sini.. biar oppa yang aja yang pegang, arrachi?"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya di depan ruang santainya. Satu kata yang cukup mendeskripsikan apa yang ia lihat saat ini, berantakan. Jaejoong meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya, menatap heran ke 3 orang di hadapannya saat ini.

"HYUUNNGGG~ akhirnya kamu pulang" ucap Junsu, frustasi. Pancaran kedua matanya yang menggambarkan kelegaan setelah melihat sosok Jaejoong, seakan memberikan sebuah keajaiban untuknya. "anakmu tidak bisa diam, hyung. aku lelah~"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil merespon kalimat lelah Junsu yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan. ia menyandarkan lengannya ke dinding disampingnya, menatap kearah sosok anak kecil yang berdiri di samping Yoochun, dengan sepasang sumpit di kedua tangan mungilnya. Yoochun yang masih memegang sebuah mangkuk kecil berisi sereal, terlihat sedikit kewalahan mengurus anak kecilnya itu.

"Yoohee?" panggil Jaejoong. Anak kecil itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Jaejoong dengan wajah cemang-cemong oleh sereal yang mulai mengering di sekitar mulutnya. Yoohee meloncat kecil, mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara ke arah Jaejoong. Tawa lepas dari Jaejoong yang tidak tahan melihat anaknya yang terlihat begitu lucu, juga membuatnya melangkahkan kakinya bergabung dengan tiga orang itu.

"hyung, sudah bertemu dengan mahluk itu?" tanya Junsu yang langsung mengintrogasi tanpa melihat kondisi. Jaejoong duduk tepat di samping Yoochun, menyambut Yoohee yang merangkak ke pangkuannya. Sebuah anggukan, menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Junsu disertai gumaman pelan.

"sudah… aigoo, apa ini Yoohee, hmm? " jawab Jaejoong yang langsung disambung dengan pertanyaan pada Yoohee yang berdiri menghadapnya. Jari-jari panjang Jaejoong mulai membersihkan pipi Yoohee.

"lalu? Apa yang dikatakan orang tua itu?" tanya Yoochun, menoleh pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak menjawab untuk beberapa saat. Ia menghela nafas panjang, mendudukkan Yoohee di pangkuannya. Ekspresi wajah yang terlihat kusut, seakan menjadi jawaban yang sudah bisa ditebak dengan Yoochun juga Junsu.

"jauhi anak asuhku.. pasti itu.." ucap Junsu dengan penuh keyakinan. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

"hanya itu?" tanya Yoochun yang masih penasaran.

"aniyo, dia juga menawarkan sejumlah uang untuk kita bertiga agar meninggalkan Seoul selamanya"

"MWOO?" ucap Yoochun juga Junsu bersamaan dengan nada setengah berteriak. Kedua sumpit stainless yang dipegang oleh Yoohee sontak terjatuh, terkejut dengan teriakan kedua samchonnya. Perhatian Jaejoong, Junsu, juga Yoochun langsung teralihkan menatap ekspresi wajah Yoohee yang terlihat mulai akan menangis. Jaejoong dengan cepat menggendong Yoohee, membawanya menjauh dari Junsu juga Yoochun.

"pasangan cempreng.." rutuk Jaejoong kesal sebelum menghilang dibalik koridor. Yoochun hanya terkekeh mendengar rutukan hyungnya.

"aish! Bukan kami yang salah hyung. tapi anakmu yang terlalu mirip dengan Yunho hyung! Aishh~" umpat Junsu kesal.

sesaat keduanya kembali tenang dan mulai merapikan ruang tengah yang sangat berantakan akibat ulah Yoohee. Junsu kembali ke dapur, menyiapkan buah untuk disantapnya bersama Yoochun.

"Chun-ah.." panggil Junsu dari dapur. Yoochun menggumam pelan, tidak sedikitpun menggeser bola matanya dari depan tv.

"wae, su?" tanya Yoochun, mulai mengganti channel tv yang menurutnya kurang ada acara yang bagus.

"apa Yunho hyung tau soal apa yang Sooman lakukan ke kita bertiga?" tanya Junsu, terdengar nada lirih dari ucapannya. Ia menghentikan kegiatan mengupas apel untuk sesaat, berusaha menahan perasaan sakit juga menahan air mata yang akan mengalir.

Yoochun terpaku. Jari-jemarinya tidak lagi menekan tombol-tombol di remote tv. Ia mengambil nafas, menolehkan sedikit kepalanya. Entah kalimat jawaban apa yang kali ini harus ia rangkai untuk menjawab pertanyaan Junsu. Tidak.. tidak hanya menjawab, tapi juga untuk menenangkan Junsu yang perasaannya cukup sensitive, sama dengan dirinya. Ia meletakkan remote tv, melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur menghampiri Junsu. Kedua bahunya yang terlihat sedikit bergetar membuat Yoochun menelan ludahnya, dan langkah kakinya terasa sedikit berat untuk melangkah.

"jangan dipikirkan, su. Apapun yang mahluk itu lakukan, kita tetap tidak boleh lemah.." ucap Yoochun, meraih pundak Junsu, menarik sosok itu bersandar padanya.

**...**

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. Lelah, itulah kata pertama yang bisa ia ungkapkan untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Jadwal yang padat, nyaris tidak ada waktu untuknya agar beristirahat barang 1 atau 2 jam. Bahkan ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata dalam kurung waktu 30 menit, tidak lebih. Seluruh tubuh yang terasa penat membuatnya ingin sesegera mungkin pulang kembali ke dorm.

"terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya hari ini.." ucap Jang PD kepada semua kru dan beberapa artis yang terlibat dalam recording itu. Yunho dan Changmin membungkukkan badannya, menunjukkan sisi respect yang mereka miliki disertai dengan seulas senyum.

Terkesan tidak ingin berlama-lama dalam studio itu, Changmin juga Yunho langsung melangkah keluar, menghampiri sang manager yang terlihat sedang berbicara di telepon. Yunho tersentak, merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponselnya.

11.56 PM.. bukanlah waktu yang tepat lagi untuk menelpon seseorang. Sebesit perasaan bersalah terlintas di benak Yunho, terlihat dari cara ia menggenggam ponselnya. Changmin hanya mampu menatap heran sosok hyung yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"ommo! Kalian sejak kapan berdiri di situ?" ucap sang manager yang terlihat terkejut dnegan kehadiran Yunho dan Changmin di belakangnya.

"3menit yang lalu" jawab Changmin dingin. Yunho tetap tidak terusik, masih berada dalam dunianya sendiri, berkutat dengan option-option 'unik'.

"_arraseo_. Sudah malam, sebaiknya kita cepat pulang. Karna besok kalian harus siap-siap latihan untuk album _comeback_" ucap sang manager, melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift yang terletak di ujung lorong.

"_hyung_.." panggil Yunho, kembali ke dunia nyata. Langkah sang manager juga Changmin terhenti, menoleh kearahnya yang tertinggal cukup jauh dari mereka.

"_wae_, Yunho-ah?"

"aku ada urusan penting, kalian pulang duluan saja. _Eotte_?" tawar Yunho, ekspresi wajah yang terlihat sedikit ragu, mengundang ekspresi aneh dari Changmin.

"Jaejoong? Apa kamu lupa dengan apa yang aku katakan tadi di mobil, Yunho-ah?" tanya sang manager, mengingatkan kembali kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Kalimat demi kalimat yang di ucapkan sang manager ke Changmin dan Yunho.

"aku tidak peduli hyung. ada 2 orang yang menungguku di sana. Seharian ini aku tidak sempat menelpon mereka" respon Yunho. Sifat keras kepala yang ia miliki mulai terlihat, Changmin tersenyum melihat hyungnya yang sangat gigih akan keinginannya.

"jangan mengambil resiko, Yun. Sooman _sajangnim_ bisa memberikan hukuman padamu besok jika ia tau" halang sang manager. Sebagai seorang manager, perannya tidak mudah seperti apa yang dibayangkan. Yunho, Changmin, Jaejoong, Yoochun, juga Junsu yang sudah cukup lama bersama sang manager, membuat jalinan pershabatan mereka sangat baik, bahkan sudah terlihat seperti saudara. Selalu berusaha melindungi satu sama lain merupakan hal yang biasa terjadi dalam hubungan mereka berenam. Termasuk dalam hal ini.

Changmin berdeham pelan, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"_geurom_, biar aku yang melindungi Yunho hyung dari sajangnim. Biarkan dia pergi _hyung_.." ucap Changmin, nada bicaranya yang terdengar bijak memberikan sebuah kelegaan bagi Yunho.

Helaan nafas panjang, berat. Itulah respon pertama yang diberikan sang manger. Ekspresi wajahnya yang juga terlihat berat, menggambarkan bahwa keputusan yang akan ia berikan merupakan sesuatu keputusan terberat baginya. Ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya, memberikan izin pada Yunho untuk pergi secepatnya.

"gumawo, hyung. Changmin-ah" ucap Yunho terakhir kali, kedua kakinya langsung melangkah meninggalkan keduanya yang masih menatap punggungnya hingga menghilang dibalik pintu tangga darurat.

**...**

'TING TONG'

Jaejoong menoleh karna suara bel yang terdengar tidak hanya sekali. Ia meletakkan botol susu milik Yoohee di atas meja, membawa sang anak dalam gendongannya. ia berjalan sambil sesekali menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Yoohee yang sedang menghisap jarinya.

"Yun?"

-to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

_'I miss you'_

**The Colour of Happiness**

Written by :

Marchellyne Ivashkov

Rate :

PG-15 with a little touch of NC (?)

Genre :

Life ; Romance

Casts :

Kim Jaejoong ; Jung Yunho ; Kim Yoohee ; Park Yoochun ; Kim Junsu ; Shim Changmin

Disclaimer :

all the casts belong to theirselves , author only have the story

.

Typo(s) may applied (=_=)v

* * *

><p>'TING TONG'<p>

Jaejoong menoleh karna suara bel yang terdengar tidak hanya sekali. Ia meletakkan botol susu milik Yoohee di atas meja, membawa sang anak dalam gendongannya. ia berjalan sambil sesekali menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Yoohee yang sedang menghisap jarinya.

"Yun?" panggil Jaejoong heran melihat sosok Yunho yang berdiri di depan pintu apartmennya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Senyum lelah, itulah yang ditangkap oleh kedua mata Jaejoong dari wajah Yunho dihadapannya saat ini. Yunho melangkah masuk, dan langsung mengecup bibir Jaejoong tanpa permisi. "YAH! Masih sempat untuk melakukan hal itu, huh?"

Yunho menyengir, mengusap kepala Jaejoong pelan. Ia menoleh menatap Yoohee yang masih memunggunginya. Seakan bisa membaca pikiran sosok dihadapannya, Jaejoong langsung memberikan Yoohee ke Yunho, membiarkan sang appa menggendong anak kecil itu.

"hng? kenapa Yoonie belum tidur?" tanya Yunho, menjauhkan jari-jari mungil Yoohee dari mulutnya. Jaejoong melongo ke luar, memastikan tidak ada 'orang', lalu menutup pintu apartmentnya.

"dia belum minum susu.." jawab Jaejoong, melongos menuju dapur mengambil botol susu milik anaknya.

"bukannya kamu punya 'susu', boo?" goda Yunho, bermain dengan jari-jari mungil Yoohee. Cubitan pelan Jaejoong di lengan kanan Yunho, sukses membuat namja itu meringis pelan diikuti dengan sorot tatapan puppy eyesnya.

"berhenti menggodaku, Yun.." respon Jaejoong kesal, mengambil alih Yoohee dalam gendongannya. Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, memberikan botol susu ke Yoohee yang langsung meminumnya tanpa di arahkan oleh Jaejoong.

"aku belum pernah mendengar suara Yoohee" ucap Yunho yang baru menyadari sesuatu, ikut duduk di samping Jaejoong, bersama-sama memandangi Yoohee yang asik bermain dengan kalung yang dikenakan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk, setuju.

"ne. umur Yoohee sudah 2 tahun, tapi belum juga bicara.." respon Jaejoong, menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Yunho. Yunho menjulurkan jari-jemarinya menyentuh pipi chubby Yoohee, mencubit pelan.

"apa kita perlu membawanya ke dokter, boo?"

"kurasa tidak perlu, Yun. Mungkin sebentar lagi Yoohee juga akan mengeluarkan suaranya" tolak Jaejoong, mengangkat sedikit tubuh Yoohee hingga tubuh mungil anak itu kini dalam posisi tidur dalam pelukannya.

Yunho mengangguk. Menurutnya, sebagai sosok yang melahirkan Yoohee, Jaejoong pasti tau apa yang terbaik untuk anak perempuan mereka satu-satunya saat ini. Ya, Jaejoong juga Yunho yang sudah meresmikan hubungan mereka semenjak 3 tahun yang lalu, hanya diketahui oleh member TVXQ sendiri juga sang manager. Bahkan ketika Jaejoong melahirkan Yoohee pun, hanya orang-orang yang sama yang mengetahui tentang hal ini. Mereka menyembunyikan kenyataan yang terjadi dengan sangat baik dari para Cassiopeia juga Lee Sooman.

Jaejoong juga Yunho mulai menyanyikan lagu Forever Love yang belum sampai setengah, Yoohee sudah terlelap dan melepaskan botol susunya.

"biar aku saja, boo. Tunggu disini" cegah Yunho ketika Jaejoong hendak berdiri. Yunho mengambil alih Yoohee dari pelukan Jaejoong, membawa anak kecil itu ke kamarnya. Sesaat kedua bola mata Jaejoong bergerak mengikuti sosok Yunho, dengan senyum senang di wajahnya.

Jaejoong berdiri, bergerak menuju dapur dan mulai membereskan perlengkapan botol susu Yoohee. Senandung pelan Jaejoong yang terdengar samar-samar oleh Yunho, membuat sebuah ide 'menyenangkan' terlintas dibenaknya. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, berusaha tidak sedikitpun membuat langkahnya tidak menimbulkan suara apapun.

"Boojae.." panggil Yunho, melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggul kecil Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang sedang mencuci botol pun terkejut dan reflek menjatuhkan botol yang sedang ia cuci. Yunho hanya tersenyum, menyandarkan dagunya di pundak kanan Jaejoong.

"kamu mengagetkanku, Yun.." protes Jaejoong pelan. Yunho tertawa kecil, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "dan kamu terlihat sangat aneh hari ini.."

"aku merindukanmu, Boo.."

"bohong!" potong Jaejoong cepat, mengeringkan tangannya setelah selesai mencuci. Ia berusaha merenggangkan pelukan Yunho, namun… yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. "Yun, aku harus mempersiapkan bahan masakan besok pagi"

"nanti saja. Temani aku dulu" tolak Yunho, menarik tubuh Jaejoong semakin menempel padanya.

Pasrah.. itulah yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan saat ini. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya, juga kepalanya di tubuh Yunho. Harum aroma tubuh Yunho yang khas, kembali tercium oleh Jaejoong, membuatnya kembali mengenang masa-masa awal hubungan keduanya diresmikan. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, membiarkan potongan-potongan kenangan itu bermain layaknya flashback.

Bibir Yunho perlahan mengecup leher putih Jaejoong, membiarkan erangan pelan keluar dari bibir pasangannya. Hembusan nafas yang ditiupkan Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong, sukses membuat suara erangan itu terdengar lebih jelas dari sebelumnya.

"Y…Yun.. hentikan.." cegah Jaejoong, menahan tangan Yunho yang mulai menyelusup kedalam kaos putih longgarnya. Yunho menggeleng, kembali menciumi leher Jaejoong juga meninggalkan jejak kecil berwarna merah terang.

"aku merindukamu, Boo.." ucap Yunho sekali lagi. Tangan kirinya masih memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong dengan tangannya yang lain mulai mengusap perut hingga dada Jaejoong, memainkan kedua nipplenya bergantian.

"hen..hentikan Yun.. Yoohee..engh.."

"Yoohee wae? Hmm?" tanya Yunho, menghirup aroma tubuh Jaejoong. Ia mendorong tubuh Jaejoong, mendudukannya di atas meja. Kedua mata Jaejoong yang terlihat jauh lebih sipit dari sebelumnya, membuat Yunho tertawa kecil, membalas tatapan itu. "uri aegi waeyo, Boo? Hmm?"

Jaejoong mengambil nafas panjang. Perbuatan yang baru saja dilakukan Yunho, nyaris mengambil seluruh pasokan oksigennya. Nafasnya yang terdengar berat juga tatapan yang sayu, membuat Yunho terus bersemangat untuk menggodanya lebih.

"Yoohee belum tidur, Yun" tolak Jaejoong, mendorong kedua bahu Yunho menjauh darinya.

"sudah, Boo. Tenanglah. Anak kecil tidak akan bangun sebelum pagi" Yunho menghentikan protes Jaejoong dengan mencium bibirnya. Kecupan-kecupan yang dilancarkan Yunho sebagai awalan, kini mengundangnya untuk mengajak Jaejoong melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini. Yunho perlahan menjauhkan bibirnya, membiarkan kedua matanya menatap wajah Jaejoong yang sudah terpancing oleh permainannya. "ada hal yang ingin kamu katakan, Boo?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Kedua matanya yang sudah semakin sipit, tidak membuatnya kesulitan menatap wajah Yunho dihadapannya. Ia meraih tengkuk Yunho, kembali mengajak pasangannya berciuman. Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum disela-sela ciuman mereka, sambil mengusap punggung Jaejoong.

Lenguhan juga desahan kecil Jaejoong terdengar disela-sela ciuman mereka yang kini sudah saling beradu lidah satu sama lain.

"kamu tidak ingin mengatakannya, hmm?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi, nafasnya tersengal. Jaejoong menjilat kedua bibir Yunho terakhir kalinya sebelum ia melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"mwo?" tanya Jaejoong balik, deru nafasnya yang terdengar sama dengan Yunho. Yunho terdiam sejenak, namun tidak dengan tangan juga tatapan kedua matanya. Sorot matanya yang seakan terus berbicara pada Jaejoong yang belum menangkap apa maksud dari ucapannya. Tangannya perlahan turun, menyentuh batas atas celana jeans yang dikenakan Jaejoong, menyentuh tonjolan yang terbentuk di bagian depan selangkang pasangannya.

"Y…Yun.." panggil Jaejoong, reflek menjambak pelan rambut Yunho ketika sosok namja itu meremas pelan juniornya dari luar jeansnya.

"kamu tidak merindukanku?" goda Yunho, meniupkan nafasnya di wajah Jaejoong, menjilat leher, dagu, hingga bibir Jaejoong. Jari-jemarinya yang bergerak lebih cekatan dari yang Jaejoong duga, berhasil menurunkan slereting jeansnya, menyentuh 'benda'nya secara langsung. Sontak, kedua mata Jaejoong terbuka lebar menatap Yunho yang hanya membalas dengan senyum. "kamu tidak mau mengatakannya?"

"u..untuk..apa?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho kembali menjilat bibir bawah Jaejoong, mengeluarkan juniornya, mencengkram 'benda' tersebut lembut.

"memenuhi kewajibanmu. Tidak mau? Hmm?" tantang Yunho, mulai mengocok pelan junior Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melemparkan kepalanya kebelakang, merasakan setiap gesekan tangan Yunho pada 'benda'nya. Kedua tangannya yang kini dengan kuat mencengkram pundak Yunho, tidak membuat sang pemilik pundak sedikit pun meringis atau menghentikan ulahnya. Desahan yang awalanya hanya terdengar pelan, mulai terdengar semakin keras dan membuat Jaejoong juga Yunho lupa akan keberadaan anak kecil dalam apartment itu.

Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong tiduran di atas meja, mengamati gerak tubuh Jaejoong yang mulai berada dibawah penguasaannya. Dengan gerakan tangannya yang masih pelan, Yunho merangkak ke atas Jaejoong, mengamati wajah pasangannya yang sudah tidak mampu lagi membuka kedua matanya.

"say what?" goda Yunho, mengusapkan ibu jarinya ke puncak kepala junior Jaejoong dengan gerakan yang lembut. Jaejoong melenguh pendek. Ia membusungkan tubuhnya ke Yunho, merasakan sentuhan jari Yunho tepat mengenai salah satu titik lemahnya.

"Yu..Yun..aa..akh!..Yun.." Jaejoong terus memanggil nama Yunho yang tidak berhenti mengerjai 'benda' miliknya.

Sebesit perasaan aneh yang dirasakan oleh Jaejoong, membuat detak jantungnya sedikit berbeda dan bergerak semakin tidak karuan. Ia mencengkram kuat kedua pundak Yunho,mendorongnya, seakan meminta sosok namja dihadapannya untuk menghentikannya. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan, berusaha membuka kedua matanya yang nyaris tidak bisa dibuka.

"say what, Boo.." goda Yunho, menjilat perut Jaejoong yang entah sejak kapan sudah sedikit terekspose.

Lenguhan pelan, itulah yang terus terdengar dari bibir merah Jaejoong. Kedua mata Jaejoong terbuka perlahan, meskipun terasa sangat berat. Sosok bayangan anak kecil yang terlihat samar di mata Jaejoong, membuat ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, juga mencengkram lebih kuat pundak Yunho dari sebelumnya.

"Yoo..hee?" panggil Jaejoong, pengelihatannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai terlihat jelas. Yunho menoleh, kedua matanya membulat besar ketika melihat sosok Yoohee yang berdiri terpaku di dekat kulkas, menatap kearah mereka berdua. Sontak Yunho melepaskan Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong menggulingkan tubuhnya hingga jatuh ke lantai. Keduanya salah tingkah.

"uri aegi waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong, selesai merapikan pakaiannya. Ia melangkah mendekati Yoohee, menggendong anak kecilnya. Yunho menghampiri mereka berdua setelah selesai mencuci tangannya.

"Yoohee waeyo? mimpi buruk, hmm?" tanya Yunho, mengusap pelan kepala Yoohee.

Yoohee menggeleng. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Jaejoong, menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak sang appa.

"mau bobo ?" Yoohee mengangguk. "arraseo, ayo bobo sama appa.." ucap Jaejoong, mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Tangan mungil Yoohee, menggenggam jari telunjuk Yunho, seakan mengisyaratkannya untuk ikut ke kamar dan tidur bersama dengannya juga Jaejoong.

**…**

"MWO?" teriak Junsu, tekejut. Yoochun segera menutup kedua telinga kecil Yoohee, agar tidak terkejut dengan suara bebek khas seorang Kim Junsu.

Jaejoong berdecak pelan, melayangkan death glare ke arah Junsu yang tidak kunjung merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"kecilkan suaramu , su. Aishh, lama kelamaan Yoohee bisa menderita gangguan pendengaran karna suara bebekmu itu" protes Jaejoong, mengelus pelan punggung Yoohee yang sedang berdiri di atas kedua pahanya dengan tangan yang bertopang pada pundaknya.

"mianhae hyung. geundae, aku kan berteriak karna ulahmu juga!" protes Junsu, melemparkan kesalahan pada Jaejoong. Yoochun hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat keduanya. Ia mengambil Yoohee dari rangkulan Jaejoong, dan bermain dengan anak kecil itu.

"sudahlah, su. Aku sedang lelah berdebat.." elak Jaejoong, melemparkan pandangannya, menghela nafas panjang. Ia menoleh kea rah Yoochun dan Yoohee yang sedang bermain tepat di sampingnya. Senyum bahagia tergambar di wajah Jaejoong melihat putrinya bisa tertawa lepas dengan Yoochun, tidak sesering dengannya.

"jadi, kapan kamu berangkat ke Turkey hyung?" tanya Junsu, meminum susunya.

Jaejoong kembali menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia menegakkan posisi duduknya, menatap kosong ke arah cangkir teh di atas meja.

"nanti malam.."

"hyung? neo michyeosseo? Huh?"

Yoochun terdiam, menatap wajah frustasi Jaejoong dengan kedua mata membulat besar.

"geu..geundae, Yoohee eotte, hyung?" tanya Yoochun. Jaejoong menggeleng.

"nan molla" jawab Jaejoong, pasrah. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Jaejoong, Yoochun, maupun Junsu menghela nafas berat, menghempaskan punggung mereka masing-masing ke sandaran sofa. Kedua bola mata mereka masing-masing kini menatap ke arah Yoohee yang sedang asik bermain dengan tali hoodie Yoochun tanpa mengeluarkan sedikit pun suara. Kehabisan ide, itulah kata yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan kondisi mereka saat ini.

Tangan Jaejoong terulur, menyentuh lembut pipi kanan Yoohee yang terlihat chubby. Senyum miris yang tergambar di wajah Jaejoong, menutupi beberapa option-option dalam otaknya yang sukses membuatnya sulit untuk mengambil keputusan atas option-option tersebut.

"titipkan pada noona saja hyung, eotte?" tawar Junsu

-to be continue

* * *

><p>author's note : jangjang~ annyeonghaseyo yeorobun . nan marchellyne kim yoohee imnida :D *bow* saiia author baru di ffn . masih pemula , baru 4 harian sepertina *ehh* , mohon bimbinganna :) gumawo yang udah baca , review kalian sangat membantuku :) *tebar bunga mawar(?)* skali lagi gumawoo~ :) *bow*<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**The Colour of Happiness**

Written by :

Marchellyne Ivashkov

Rate :

PG-15

Genre :

Life ; Romance

Casts :

Kim Jaejoong ; Jung Yunho ; Kim Yoohee ; Park Yoochun ; Kim Junsu ; Shim Changmin

Disclaimer :

all the casts belong to theirselves , author only have the story

.

Typo(s) may applied (=_=)v

.

"titipkan pada noona saja hyung, eotte?" tawar Junsu, senyum khasnya seakan menunjukkan bahwa ide cemerlangnya pasti bisa membantu permasalahan kali ini. Namun, tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Jaejoong menolak dengan isyarat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"shireo, su. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku berpergian dan sudah 4 kali juga aku menitipkan Yoohee pada noona. Aku tidak mau merepotkannya" tolak Jaejoong dengan alasannya. "lagipula, Yoohee sepertinya tidak menyukai noona. Seperti terlihat tersiksa tinggal bersamanya"

"yah, Yoohee memang pemilih.." ucap Yoochun, nada bicaranya yang terkesan tidak heran. Junsu mengangguk menyetujui.

"sama seperti Yunho hyung yang juga pemilih. Rewel" lanjut Junsu melengkapi ucapan Yoochun. "AH! Titipkan saja ke Yunho hyung? eotte?"

"aku tidak mau mengantarkan anakku ke gerbang kematian sebelum waktunya tiba, su" respon Jaejoong cepat, nada bicara yang terdengar dingin diikuti dengan lirikan mata yang tajam. Junsu terdiam.

"tapi hyung, setidaknya kamu bisa merasa sedikit lebih lega karna Yoohee tinggal bersama pasanganmu. Itu lebih menjamin kan? Apalagi mengingat jadwal mereka yang tidak sepadat punya kita" timpal Yoochun.

Jaejoong terdiam. Setidaknya, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah, Yoochun benar. Memang tidak ada pilihan lain baginya selain menitipkan Yoohee yang selalu tinggal bersamanya dari bayi kepada Yunho. Namun, keberadaan beberapa factor yang sangat membahayakan, membuat seorang Jaejoong kembali berpikir dua kali untuk menitipkan putri mereka satu-satunya kepada pasangannya. Di satu sisi, keinginannya untuk selalu mendekatkan Yoohee pada Yunho akan dengan mudah terwujud jika ia menitipkan Yoohee pada Yunho selama ia berada di Turki. Tetapi, disisi lain.. bayangan akan resiko jika Sooman dan beberapa pengintainya mengetahui keberadaan Yoohee, itu akan jelas sangat mengancam keselamatan anak kesayangannya, juga pasangannya. Setidaknya, hal yang pernah ia alami sebelumnya.. tidak akan boleh terulang pada Junsu, Yoochun, Changmin, bahkan Yunho dan Yoohee.

"Hyung, eotte? Kamu tidak akan mungkin menitipkannya pada kami kan? Aku harus latihan drama musical, sedangkan Yoochun harus syuting drama baru" tanya Junsu, menyadari ekspresi wajah Jaejoong yang datar, juga tatapannya yang kosong menatap Yoohee yang kini mendorong kepala Yoochun keatas dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

Jaejoong mengambil nafas panjang, menghembuskannya. Ia menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"bagaimana kalau aku menitipkan Yoohee pada Yoohwan? Hmm? Bukannya Yoohwan juga sangat menyukai Yoohee kan?"

Yoochun dan Junsu sontak menatap ke arah Jaejoong dengan kedua mata terbuka lebar, menggeleng bersamaan.

"ANDWAEE~!"

"andwaeyo, Joongie hyung. kamu akan menyesal jika menitipkan Yoohee pada adikku"

Jaejoong menatap heran keduanya, mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"hngg? Mwosun iriya, Junsu-ah, Yoochun-ah? Kenapa dengan Yoohwan?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"_geunyang ijeo, hyung_. Pokoknya jangan pernah menitipkan Yoohee pada Yoohwan tanpa pengawasanku. Berbahaya, atau kamu akan menyesal seumur hidup hyung" tolak Yoochun, juga memberikan saran yang menambah rasa penasaran Jaejoong menambah.

"_maja_! Lebih baik dititipkan pada Yunho _hyung_ saja. Akan lebih aman bersama _appa_nya, bukan?" timpal Junsu, menyuap sepotong apel ke dalam mulutnya.

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia melemparkan tatapannya pada Yoohee yang secara kebetulan menoleh kearahnya, membalas tatapannya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Junsu, separah apapun kondisinya, memang lebih baik menitipkan Yoohee pada orang yang juga merupakan orang tua dari anaknya itu. Namun, bayangan prediksi tentang apa yang akan terjadi kedepan jika Sooman mengetahui keberadaan Yoohee, itulah yang membuatnya ragu dan kembali takut untuk menitipkannya pada Yunho.

Tangan mungil Yoohee menggapai pundak Jaejoong yang sedang melamun. Kedua lengan mungilnya mengambang di udara, mengarah pada Jaejoong, seakan minta digendong olehnya. Jaejoong pun menyambut Yoohee dengan membawa Yoohee duduk diaatas pangkuannya.

"Yoohee-ah, appa mau pergi nanti malam. Tinggal sama Yunho appa selama 3 hari, eotte? Hmm?" tanya Jaejoong, merapikan rambut Yoohee yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. Yoohee menatap kedua mata Jaejoong sejenak, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke jari-jari mungilnya.

"baby giraffe-ah~, tinggal bersama Yunho appa juga seru lho. Ada banyak boneka jerapah disana" timpal Junsu yang juga ikut membujuk Yoohee.

Yoohee mengangkat kepalanya, menunjukkan ekspresi datar yang sebenarnya menyembunyikan jawaban aslinya. Kedua matanya yang besar dan jernih. Ya.. itulah tempat dimana Jaejoong melihat jawaban asli Yoohee atas pertanyaannya baru saja. Ia menghela nafas pelan, menekukkan wajahnya sesaat.

"appa hanya pergi 3 hari, Yoohee-ah. Sama Yunho appa ya? Hanya sebentar, kicauan burung sebanyak 3 kali, lalu appa akan datang menjemput Yoohee, eotte? Hmm?" bujuk Jaejoong, terpaksa. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain membiarkan Yoohee tinggal bersama Yunho juga Changmin yang selalu berada dalam pengawasan ketat seorang Lee Sooman.

Jaejoong duduk di kursi taman, lengkap dengan pakaian menyamarnya. Setelah menghabiskan waktu 1 jam untuk membujuk anaknya agar mau tinggal bersama Yunho, akhirnya perjuangannya membuahkan hasil, meskipun belum maksimal. Yoohee masih terus menangis di saat-saat terakhir sebelum Jaejoong membawanya ke taman, tempat mereka dan Yunho juga Changmin bertemu.

Jaejoong mengarahkan kedua bola matanya yang tertutup kacamata hitam pada sosok Yoohee yang tertidur dalam pelukannya. Kedua mata Yoohee yang terlihat sedikit membengkak, membuat hati Jaejoong sedikit teriris. Sebagai sosok yang melahirkan Yoohee, tidak mudah baginya untuk melakukan sesuatu hal yang Yoohee sendiri pun tidak menyukainya. Namun , ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Hyung.." panggil sosok seorang namja bertubuh tinggi, berjalan kearahnya sambil merapatkan mantelnya.

Jaejoong menoleh. Seulas senyum manisnya tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Changmin-ah" panggil Jaejoong, tidak sedikit pun merubah posisi duduknya. Changmin duduk di samping kanan Jaejoong, memandangi sosok gadis kecil yang terlelap di pelukan Jaejoong. Ia memiringkan kepalanya heran.

"hng? kenapa dengan matanya hyung?" tanya Changmin, mengulurkan jari-jarinya untuk menyentuh pipi chubby Yoohee yang terasa dingin karna udara Seoul yang cukup dingin menusuk hingga ke tulang.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil.

"hal biasa. Yoohee masih belum mau ditinggal pergi olehku. Yunho mana?"

"ah, sedang menerima telepon. Aigoo~ pantas saja ia mencengkram kuat kerah mantelmu, hyung" jawab Changmin, menunjuk tangan mungil Yoohee yang mencengkram kuat mantel hitam Jaejoong. "ada hal apa yang harus aku ketahui tentang anakmu ini hyung?"

"tidak ada yang special. Cukup jaga pola makannya, jangan berikan dia makanan _seafood_ seperti udang dan scallop, juga jangan berikan dia keju"

"hah? Keju? Waeyo? Bukannya keju sangat enak?"

Tatapan _death glare_ dari Jaejoong sukses membuat Changmin terdiam, menelan ludahnya.

"Yoohee alregi terhadap yang tadi kusebutkan. Jangan lupa memberikan dia susu sebelum tidur, pastikan kamu membacakan dia dongeng atau nyanyikan lagu sampai dia benar-benar tertidur" lanjut Jaejoong. Changmin menghela nafas panjang.

"banyak sekali hal yang harus aku perhatikan" protes Changmin. "apa Yoohee sudah mulai rewel sekarang?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Tersenyum bangga pada Changmin.

"aniya, Yoohee sangat penurut. Asal kamu bisa berbicara baik padanya, dia akan menuruti ucapanmu"

Suara deham yang cukup nyaring, menyadarkan Jaejoong juga Changmin akan kehadiran sosok Yunho yang terus melangkahkan kakinya semakin dekat dengan mereka. Jaejoong tersenyum, membuka kacamatanya untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah Yunho yang terlihat tampan hari ini, menurutnya.

"Boo.." panggil Yunho, mengecup singkat bibir Jaejoong, merangkul sesaat pundak pasangannya.

Changmin membuang pandangannya. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia merasa jijik dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya.

"sudah lama tidak melihatnya bukan, Changmin-ah? Sepertinya otakmu harus di refresh tentang hal tadi" goda Jaejoong, terkekeh pelan. Changmin hanya mendesis kesal merespon ucapan hyungnya. Jaejoong mengalihkan tatapannya pada Yunho yang terus menatap ke arah Yoohee dalam pelukannya.

"kenapa dengan…"

"dia menangis tidak mau kutinggal pergi, Yun. Kamu harus bisa membujuknya ketika Yoohee terbangun nanti" potong Jaejoong, seakan sudah bisa membaca arah pertanyaan Yunho.

Yunho mengangguk, mengusap pelan kepala Yoohee yang tertutup topi rajutan berwarna putih. Kedua bola mata Jaejoong terus bergerak, memerhatikan dengan seksama garis wajah Yunho juga kedua bola matanya yang memancarkan sesuatu kebahagiaan yang sudah lama tidak pernah dilihat olehnya. Lega, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Jaejoong saat ini. Setidaknya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kedua mata Yunho yang seakan berkata padanya bahwa ia akan menjaga anak mereka dengan baik selama ia berada di Turki nanti.

"sudahlah, kalian mau saling bertatap seperti ini sampai kapan, huh?" potong Changmin, memegang tangan kanan Yoohee yang tertutup sarung tangan bercorak jerapah. "hng? sepertinya aku harus memanggilnya nona jerapah mulai sekarang"

"waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong dan Yunho bersamaan.

"semuanya serba jerapah" jawab Changmin dingin. Tangannya mulai bergerak perlahan, melepaskan cengkraman tangan Yoohee di mantel Jaejoong.

Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya tertawa tanpa suara merespon ucapan Changmin. Jaejoong membantu Changmin untuk memindahkan Yoohee ke pelukannya. Bukan hal yang sulit bagi Jaejoong yang sudah jauh lebih berpengalaman dalam hal itu. Namun, karna Yoohee yang sangat sensitive, membuatnya harus ekstra pelan-pelan agar anaknya itu tidak terbangun dan kembali menangis.

Changmin pun berjalan meninggalkan Yunho juga Jaejoong dengan membawa Yoohee juga tasnya ke mobil. Jaejoong menatap punggung Changmin yang terlihat semakin menjauh dan perlahan menghilang dari jarak pandangannya.

"aku tidak mau Sooman tau tentang keberadaan Yoohee, Yun.." pinta Jaejoong, menundukkan wajahnya. Ekspresi kegelisahannya kembali terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong mendekat padanya, mendekapnya erat.

"aku akan menjaga Yoohee dengan baik, Boo. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir" ucap Yunho setengah berbisik. Jaejoong mengangguk. Jauh dalam hatinya ia berharap bahwa Yunho bisa dengan baik menjaga anak mereka. "pesawatmu jam berapa, Boo?"

"jam 7.15. masih ada 1 jam lagi. Waeyo, Yun?"

Yunho menggeleng. Ia merenggangkan pelukannya, kembali mencium bibir merah Jaejoong, dalam.

.

Bunyi jepretan kamera dari kejauhan, berhasil meliput beberapa momen yang terjadi antara Jaejoong juga Yunho. Seulas smirk yang menyembunyikan berbagai maksud, tergambar jelas dari wajah sosok yang mengambil momen-momen itu.

Keduamatanya yang terus menatap kearah Jaejoong juga Yunho tanpa berkedip, membuatnya berinisiatif untuk menelfon seseorang. Ia merogoh saku mantel tebalnya, mengambil ponsel, lalu menekan tombol speed dial yang sudah ia settings dengan baik.

"aku berhasil mendapatkannya, sajangnim.." ucap sosok itu singkat, mematikan sambungan telfonnya. Ia membuang putung rokoknya, mengambil tas punggungnya, dan berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya tadi mengambil foto.

"Jung Yunho. Kim Jaejoong. Hadapi akhir dari hubungan kalian.."

.

-to be continue

.

Review respond..

**Shippo Baby YunJae**

iiah , gapapa kog (: iiah . Yoohee itu anaknya YunJae yang lahir dari Jaejoongie . hehehe (: bingung iiah ? miann~ . ne.. gumawo udah baca (:

**Ponyo**

Ponyoo unni~ *hug* jjang jjang ! aku bawain lagi nih lanjutannya . muahahaha . lama banget yak aku baru update ._.v mianhae~ OAQ se..semenyentuh itunyakah aku (?) uwaa~ aku tersanjung /eh /kasih tissue XD

Waduh.. ini bingung kenapa gitu unn ? aku jadi bingung juga (?) . iiah , kan ceritana dipersingkat gitu . Yunho appa udah pulang lagi ke dorm sebelum kepergok si Sooman -_- sipp~ aku banyakin lagi unn . tunggu ajah tanggal mainna XD baca terus yak unn XOXO

**Enno KimLee **

Jawabannya ada di chapter-chapter kedepan yak (: hehehe . iiah tuh si Yoohee gimana sih ngga mau ngomong -_- aku pun bingung (?) /eh . iiah (: gumawo udah bacaa~

**Reizakov males login **

Salam kenal juga , aku juga author baru disini /jderr ._.v . muahahaha~ aku juga ngebayanginnya agak gimana gitu -_- cuma kayana ngga afdol (?) ajah kalo ngga bikin jaejoongie begitu /plak . aku bukan yak anaknya Yunjae itu ? XD

**eL-ch4n **

changmin's waifuuu~ (?) /plak , aku datang bawa balesan nih eon XD iih~ eon ini jangan bongkar aib kalo eon udah baca sebelumnya , aku kan jadi malu (?) XD

OAO i..itu kesimpulan macam apaa ? asdsdfgdfhdsjkfh ngga gitu juga eon . nama Yoohee itu terbentuk karna sesuatu hal . terbentuk dari berbagai macam campuran ramuan special OAQ

.

Mind to Review ? (:


End file.
